


Love Over Challah ( The In Betweeen Peaks of the Fab Five Terror Remix)

by afrocurl



Series: remixes and such [28]
Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern: Still Have Powers, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Family Fluff, M/M, X-Men Remix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-05-30 19:21:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15103283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afrocurl/pseuds/afrocurl
Summary: Nagging takes a new form: everyone wants Charles to get a makeover!





	Love Over Challah ( The In Betweeen Peaks of the Fab Five Terror Remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sebastian2017](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sebastian2017/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Love Over Challah](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11435094) by [sebastian2017](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sebastian2017/pseuds/sebastian2017). 



“This is a special episode today!” Tan nearly shouted as the Fab Five rode through busy New York traffic. “We’re out of Hotlanta and we’re on a mission to make over one of the many faces of Mutant Rights here in America.”

“Tell me it’s Erik Lehnsherr,” Jonathan squeed. “I just want to work on getting him some stubble on the regular. He’d be amazing with that.”

“Sadly, it’s not Erik, though he is involved. We’re making over Erik’s boyfriend, and prominent integrationist activist, Charles Xavier.”

“Ooh, I can work with this,” Bobby said. “I’ve heard his apartment is huge and it looks as though the New York Historical Society hasn’t let anyone touch it in at least eighty years.”

“Well, you’ll get to work on a few things, because we’re here at the nomination of Edie Lehnsherr, Erik’s mother, along with Erik’s kids and Charles’ own son.”

“Ooh, family intervention. That can’t be good,” Karamo said. 

“Well, it’s more that Charles met Erik and Edie because he wanted to make a Shabbat dinner - and couldn’t - but it sounds like Edie thinks there’s some other changes in their lives.”

“Oh, Jewish mothers are the best at matchmaking,” Antoni said. “But I appreciate that Charles asked for help when thinking about Shabbat. Those aren’t easy if you’re not used to cooking.”

“So the plan is, to help spruce Charles up and maybe get he and Erik ready for a wedding,” Tan added. “Charles and Erik have been dating for a few months, but everyone - Edie and the kids - think a wedding is down the line, sooner rather than later.”

Jonathan squeed again. “Are they engaged already or are we setting up another proposal?! I’m all for this goal either way!”

“That detail is a little murky. Edie won’t say and neither will the kids.” Tan added. “I suppose no one wants to know for sure if the two biggest mutant voices are joining together - in marriage.”

“To a successful plan either way,” Bobby said, “especially since we’re working with one of the world’s most powerful telepaths.”

-

“Why are there five gentlemen exiting a truck to make me over?” Charles asked as there were excited squees from his son and those that he hoped would be his step-children, all of them eyeing one of the windows.

“About that,” Lorna said, “we nominated you for a fashion makeover before the proposal/wedding. Surprise?”

Charles was surprised, but not happy in the least.

-

“Tell us the story of how you met Charles, Erik.”

Erik just sighed. “It was not very pretty, but it was effective,” he said. “I suppose it can’t hurt to tell you all how my mother should be the picture next to ‘Jewish Mother’ in the Urban Dictionary.”

The story - fully explained - was revealed after a week with this very vocal, but loving, family. It was evident that everyone we met was invested in Charles and Erik as a couple - especially the kids - but it was also apparent that the lives of Charles and Erik gave them both reasons to be leery of our presence.

“We were happy to listen to it, because mutants have gotten as much flak as the LBGTQ community. Maybe more when the mutants are also part of our community.” Karamo felt as if he was speaking to a different community, but one that still needed to be personalized to the general public.

> Erik’s phone rang as if on cue. It was late enough on Thursday night that it was possible Mama had something she needed; Erik was leery of answering this.
> 
> “Mama?” he asked just before he knew the phone would go to voicemail.
> 
> “Oh yes, hello Erik. You’re joining us for dinner tomorrow?”
> 
> Erik always joined his parents for dinner on Fridays; Shabbat was sacred to Edie and Jakob Lehnsherr. “Yes, Mama, I’m coming with the kids, like always.”
> 
> “Well, good. We have two other guests so I want you all on your best behavior.”
> 
> Great. Another blind date by his mother; she was a master of using Jewish Mother Nagging and/or Jewish Mother Guilt.
> 
> “Aren’t we always on our best behavior?”
> 
> Edie scoffed. “No, you’re not always on your best behavior, but there’s a nice man who needs a Shabbat for his son and we’re going to help.”
> 
> “There’s more about this family,” Erik said. He could tell Edie was withholding something; she was never that clipped when there was gossip potential.
> 
> “Well, he’s a mutant, as is his son, and his ex-wife just moved to France.”
> 
> “Is he even interested in men?”
> 
> “That’s for you to find out, and if he’s not, then you’re kids can be friends and we’ve done a mitzvah.”
> 
> Erik sighed. “I’ll tell the kids, but I won’t hold back.”
> 
> “You never do.”

-

 

“Charles told me dinner wasn’t a disaster, but it sparked in him a desire to want to be better, albeit at a snail’s pace.” Edie was rather direct in her opinions, but it was easy to tell that she meant everything she said.

“Too bad that being a father to a small child had sucked out my remaining social skills,” Charles said. “It was hard enough to take care of all my usual work and David, but Edie was so happy to help, and even Erik’s children were a great help.”

“Going to dinner each week didn’t seem to change Erik’s opinion,” Charles noticed, “but it was odd how much he just wanted to debate mutant politics with me week after week when I was there for the cultural experience.”

Jonathan sat there and just wanted to coo. “Okay, Charles and Erik, that’s adorable, but can we talk about why you want to look like your head belongs to a high school debater but your body is slamming, buried under too much fabric?

“You have a rockin’ bod, and it’s lost under the sweater vest and button down. You’re not some wallflower that wants to hide; you’re one of the stronger voices for mutants. Show it!”

“I can’t believe you did this. All of you. I’m not that bad.” Charles groused around his apartment as the Fab Five gave everything a very critical eye. 

“I see elbow patches!” Tan said. “And I’m all for prints and fabrics, but this looks so dated.”

“Dad hasn’t dated at all since Mom left,” David said as he walked around the organized chaos of Tan’s throwing old jackets onto the bed and kicking out shoes from their racks. 

“Well, I’ve been busy.” Charles groused. “I had work, and speaking engagements, and taking care of David.”

“But you weren’t too busy to find my grandma,” Lorna added.

“Oh I give up!”

-

Charles explained - far too much actually - about what it meant to be both a professor, a single father, and a mutant rights advocate. It was too much, but it explained so much of why his closet was full of tweed jackets, pullovers and blue and white Oxford shirts.

“What I want to do is not make you look like you’re aging towards sixty at thirty-seven. We’re going to pop in some color, ditch some of the elbow patches, and get you looking your age.”

Charles sighed, but said, “Oh sure. I can tell no one thinks that looking stately is important.”

“You’ll look stately, and age appropriate. You want people to know you’re attractive, right?”

“Not really. I’m bi and about to marry my political adversary. No one needs to know about my sex life but Erik and I.”

“You could tell me,” Tan said.

“Pass me a shirt will you?”

-

The kids were all sitting in the living room, looking eager to help Bobby. “So what’s the one thing this apartment needs?”

“Room for us to be kids,” David said. “I love Dad, but this place is old. Mommy had a rec room for me.”

The other kids nodded. “I don’t need a place to play, but I’d like a place to hang out,” Lorna said.

“And you think this is where you’re moving?” Bobby asked carefully.

“Oh yes,” Pietro said, “Our apartment is nice, but this is _nice_. There’s three floors! We should get one all to ourselves, right?”

“Pietro, stop being so greedy.” That was Pietro’s twin, Wanda, being too reasonable for her age. Maybe it was her ability. Bobby didn’t want to guess too much, because he heard stories of her bending the world to her will before - just for a second.

“But---” Pietro started.

“No, we’re here to help make this good for all of us, but not extravagant. We probably need a few good rooms for us, and a way to bring in Dad’s style into Charles’ life. More metal accents when we can, but still keep the family history of Charles’ family.” Wanda - far too reasonable - continued.

“Okay so how about we start by giving me a full tour to look around.” Bobby had some plans, but he needed the kids to help put it all into perspective.

Pietro just zoomed away.

-

“I’ve got you here to help you make something for a Shabbat dinner,”Antoni said.

“Oh, I’m glad to learn since I usually bring wine now. Edie won’t let me cook.”

“Mother-in-laws, or soon to be mother-in-laws are the worst, but she’s right. We’re going to start with some classic challah so that you’ll be allowed to help with future dinners.”

“Can David help?”

“Actually, that’s a great idea. Shabbat prep is something you can, and should, do with your family.”

As if by magic (but really telepathy) David appeared a minute later. “We’re making stuff?”

“We are,” Antoni said. “But you’re going to help with a few things, but not everything.”

“Dad doesn’t have me do all the work when we cook, but I do something.”

“That’s great,” Antoni said. “So why don’t we mix all these wet ingredients while your Dad measures the flour.”

-

“What do you want from Charles at the end of this week?” Erik gave a strange look to Karamo.

“I don’t want to change Charles. It’s all Ma and the kids. I like Charles just as he is.”

“Aww!” Jonathan said from behind Erik’s seat. “Are we invited to this wedding?”

Erik grumbled and the car veered slightly into the lane to the left.

-

Charles walked into the his newly redone bedroom to see the Fab Five on the new couch. He felt awkward having other men comment on what he was wearing - dark wash jeans, one of his Oxfords, with a new bomber jacket, instead of a blazer.

“Ooh, this feels like a more modern you,” Jonathan said. “We didn’t want to change too much because you’re on TV too often, but this looks good. The change in hairstyle helps too.”

“I feel like I’m in high school again,” Charles said. 

“That’s why we want you to try this - see how the kids react. You don’t look like any high schooler I remember, trust me,” Bobby added.

“But you don’t look like you’re in high school because that big fluffy hair is gone. This is you, but an older you.” Jonathan looked like he wanted to eat Charles whole, but it was nice to be complimented on looking more like a forty-something man than a barely legal kid.

“And you’re not free from going on the telly, but I want you to pair your suit with more color in mind; ties and pocket squares are fine for now,” Tan added. “This is a good day look when you’re not in class. Casual but together.”

-

 

“Ooh, Charles! You look good,” Edie said, looking around at the apartment’s new look. “The house looks amazing!”

Charles blushed, “Thanks Edie! Come this way and see what we have started tonight.” He led her into the kitchen where a not too oddly shaped braided challah sat.

“Is that coming to dinner tonight? Or are we coming here?

Charles nodded. “Antoni showed me how to make it; David even helped. I also figured that this would be a good night to have dinner here. New traditions.”

“Lovely! I can’t wait to try it. But now let me look around the rest of this before all the kids ruin the cleanliness. It also gives me time to look before I run to get all the food at my house to cook here.”

-

“Guys! I want to see how that dinner went for Charles and Erik!” Jonathan held a drink in his hand before he ungracefully sat on the couch. Not a drop spilled.

“Oh I do too!” Tan added, “He felt so strange looking his age, but I want everyone to show him that he doesn’t need to age himself.”

“If Erik has anything to say, Charles will be very appreciated,” Karamo said. 

“Ooh spill those details.” Bobby’s twang was thick as he also grabbed a few more drinks.

“Erik’d kill all of us,” Antoni piped in. “Karamo had that hardest time talking to him about Charles. I think there’s a reason we think of Erik as Magneto first.”

“Whatever, I want to see this dinner and then I hope we’re getting that wedding invite!” Jonathan had the last word before the clip rolled.

**Author's Note:**

> I can't help but thank [redacted] for the first inspiration and to [redacted] for the beta.


End file.
